Gekko Dunemaker
Gekko Dunemaker (グジエコ ヅネメーカー, Geko Dunemeikaa) is a Mage hailing from a small fishing village of Bluewater Springs in the Kingdom of Fiore, and is a friend of Griffon and Alice Asher. Despite his age, he is an experienced mage specializing in Sand Magic which allows him to control a unique form of sand, Iron Sand. A quiet and shy individual, he was recruited into the Black Dogs by his friends since he shares a similar desire to see the world beyond their village. Appearance Appearing that of a young man in his late teens, Gekko is of average height and a lean build, but his most distinguishing trait is his dark skin that he attributes to his family being from a tropical area. He has long brown hair that he typically keeps styled in dread, and either lets it hang or ties it off into a high ponytail. Whichever way he keeps, he tends to keep held together by a white bandana. Other facial characters are his sharp features which include a strong chin, narrow cheekbones, thin dark brown eyebrows, full lips and vibrant aqua blue eyes. Women in his village have described that his eyes are his most defining feature. He also has his lower lip pierced and a small bandage over his left cheek, though its mainly for style than anything else. His attire consists of mainly loose clothing such as sweatshirts or track jackets of various colors, cargo shorts that are mainly brown, black or white. He also enjoys walking barefoot most of the time but when he does wear footwear its mainly sandals. He also sports a yellow tribal ink tattoo of a gecko on his left calf. Personality Gekko has always been described as a shy individual who has trouble expressing himself in any other way than awkward. When speaking in a large group, he tends to stutter a bit, easily getting flustered with sweat forming on his forehead. Even around Griffon and Alice, Gekko finds trouble speaking out. While Griffon has stated that Gekko could have tremendous potential, his lack of confidence and low self-esteem keeps him from tapping into his true power. Instead, he recoils during social situations and prefers to stay in small groups where he isn't the focus. To help combat his shyness, Griffon and Alice have taken him under their wing and trained him to help boost his confidence. He values the two as his only friends and shares in their desire to venture out of Bluewater and see the world. But his lack of confidence and fear cause him to hesitate to go out on his own. Instead, he sits in his tree hut where he peers off towards the horizon imagining of the adventures he would like to go on. With his training and studies, Gekko is slowly cracking his shell and hopes to one day have the courage to go on his own adventure. He keeps a collection of books and comics, which he reads obsessively from time to time, and immerses himself in that fantasy world where he wishes he could be a part of. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magic & Abilities Iron Sand Magic (砂の魔法 Suna no Mahō) Gekko is an experienced mage specializing in this Caster Type Magic that involves the usage of sand. Gekko manipulates sand, either released from his body or gathered from the surrounding environment, shaping it into a variety of forms for different purposes. He is able to manipulate a certain type of sand called Iron Sand, that moves and feels like sand, but is heavier and black in appearance. This allows the sand to deliver much more blunt force damage and crush his opponents. Though he prefers to use his Iron Sand mainly for attacking, such as creating sand-made bullets or waves to knock his opponents back with or crush them under the weight of the attacks, he can also use the sand to block incoming attacks by creating walls or domes to protect himself and others. *'Iron Sand Wave' (砂鉄波, Satetsu Nami) A basic spell in which Gekko is able to produce black sand as a powerful stream to strike an opponent with great force and deal great damage. Its lack of necessary preparation makes it a spell that Gekko is able to cast quickly, even during combat. *'Iron Sand Swirl' (砂鉄の渦, Satetsu no Uzu) Gekko combines his magic with a form of breakdancing where he drops down to his hands and swings his legs around in a circular motion and then props himself on one hand while bringing his legs up into a handstand. During this motion, Gekko will cause iron sand to swirl all around him and raise up higher creating a small tornado to attack all opponents around him. This spell was influenced heavily on Griffon's fighting style, who also shares a similar attack but uses fire as its element. *'Iron Sand Storm '(砂鉄の嵐, Satetsu no Arashi) By summoning a wall of iron sand, Gekko is able to push the wall towards his targets. As it moves forward, it begins to expand in both height and width until it becomes rather massive and able to blanket an entire area. With its new size, any opponents are temporarily restrained by its sheer weight and traps them under the iron sand. It is particularly effective against multiple opponents. *'Iron Sand Harpoon' (砂鉄銛, Satetsu Mori) Gekko places his hands together at the wrist and greates a yellow magic seal in front of him. From there, he is able to fire a beam of sand at tremendous speeds. The difference between this attack and his others is that Iron Sand Harpoon is easily the fastest, giving his opponents little time to react. The attack itself has enough force to smash through solid rock or knock back a target through blunt damage. He's even known to fire several of these in quick succession, but only after the first has been cast. *'Iron Sand Buckler' (砂鉄盾, Satetsu Tate) One of Gekko's few defensive spells. By holding his fist up, Gekko is able to coat his entire hand in sand and create a small circular shield to use for personal defense. Due to its relatively small size, Gekko is able to cast this spell very quickly for a last second protection. **'Scatter Sand' (散布砂, Sanpu Suna) A secondary spell that is cast from the Iron Sand Buckler spell. When Gekko creates the buckler, he is now able to shoot out small sand bullets that travel at great speeds towards his targets. He is able to produce as many bullets as there are sand within the shield, and even then can replenish it by drawing in near by sand or using his own power. Advanced Spells *'Iron Sand Castle' (砂鉄城郭, Satetsu Jōkaku) Even though a majority of his spells are used for offensive purposes, Gekko has access to a defensive spell that offers extreme protection. A complex defensive spell, Gekko first places both hands on the ground and summons a vast amount of iron sand. He then molds into the shape of a massive castle over himself and his allies to protect them against incoming attacks. By manipulating the iron sand, he's able to harden the sand to the point that its density is similar to solid rock. The castle is able to repair itself by shifting the sand to the damaged area, hence making it a formidable defense against multiple attacks. While the structure provides a tremendous boost in defense, it requires a great deal of concentration to maintain its size. Also, even though it can repair itself by shifting the sand to the damaged areas, it starts to weaken its overall integrity due causing weaker points to appear in the structure because of sand thinning over those areas. Gekko primarily uses to protect his allies, while providing enough time for them to form a plan if they are facing overwhelming odds. Magical Power: While Gekko doesn't possess the same great levels as other mages like Griffon Asher, Royce Blixtrande or Mina Blutbayne, he's still considered a strong mage. It is mainly due to his shy and unsure nature that restricts his overall level of power, causing it fluctuate depending on his confidence. Griffon has stated that Gekko could possibly have untapped levels of magical power hidden within him. Its merely a question of training and helping him to be able to access that power. '''Hand-to-hand Combatant: '''Gekko has recently been trained under both Griffon and Alice in the ways of hand-to-hand combat in an effort to raise his confidence and become a stronger mage. Since the siblings have different styles of combat, Gekko's fighting style can be described as a combination of both. He utilizes mainly kicks in the same acrobatic manner as Griffon, but also mixes several takedown techniques that Alice uses.